New Here
by The-Long-Lost-Cullen
Summary: A beautiful boy moves to forks. Bella swan hates newbies, they mess with the anxiety of the student body. So why does she have butterflies when he's around. Maybe there are butterflies for hatred. Maybe not....
1. Chapter 1

God, Forks is so dull. One new kid enters our small school population and its a riot (not unlike the one Jessica Stanley caused when she broke a nail). This new kid has been getting so much attention and he hasn't even arrived yet. It's almost funny how much I know about him, especially since I couldn't care less. I feel like a creepy stalker, but the fact that I know his exact height, weight, and preference in shampoo isn't uncommon. With all the commotion this new kid has started, everyone has been telling me about him left and right. After the detailed shampooing style of this kid (compliments of lauren) I left as quick as I could because I knew that if I stayed, I would soon find out whether he dripped lemon onto his favorite chicken dish. Talk about too much information. You know what's great? I don't even know this guy's name. I know about his shower habits, but I don't know his name. Wow. Whatever, I'm positive I will know soon enough.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first snippet of the story. It's very short because idk if I really should write it. Just let me know what you think about my attempt at a comedic writing style in the review. If I get positive feedback, or even constructive criticism, I'll continue. 0_0!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today's the day when this new boy comes to our school. Even though this is considered a major event in Forks, I'm trying to treat this as a regular day. Despite my efforts, though, the whole school continues to chatter about this new boy, and girls are dibsing him left and right. I finally learned his name. Edward Cullen, recently adopted by this creepy litttle match making daddy, Carlisle Cullen. What I mean by that is, Dr. Carlisle Cullen has adopted four kids that have ended up romantically involved with each other. Even though they aren't of the same relation, the whole thing feels like incest, but whatever, at least they aren't adopting another daughter to go along with their new son.

The warning bell rings, and i quickly race to my first class, AP U.S. History. I enter the doorway just as the final bell rings, and i quickly find my seat which is unfortunately next to Mike Newton. He's a nice guy, but he is seriously pushy. Everyone knows, much to Jessica's dismay, that Mike has been after me for the whole school year. I have tried to kindly brush him off, but it doesn't work at all. I'm pretty fed up with it actually.

"Hey Bella!" Mike says, "have you seen the new guy? Every girl I've talked to said this guy is amazingly hot. You don't think that, do you?" He asks desperately.

"I dunno Mike, I haven't even seen him yet, but from the descriptions I have gotten from other girls, he sounds delicious," I say hoping my lie will get him to back off, and just leave me alone.

"You can't honestly think that though, I mean you haven't even seen him yet." Mike says. I just sigh and open my text book to a page about George Washington crossing the Delaware, hoping to God that Mike would do the same in his book and leave me alone.

"Right Bella?" He asks with a plea in his voice. Before I have the time to dignify him with a response, Mr. Jamison, the teacher, announces the infamous new kid to the class.

"Hey everyone! Listen up! I would like to introduce you to Edward. He's a new student here, and I know you all will make him feel very welcome. Edward, please go find an empty seat." Mr. Jamison finishes, but I barely hear him speaking because Mike is trying to put this one loose strand of hair behind my ear, and it's really pissing me off. I try to push him away, but Mike thinks my outstretched hands trying to push him are really an invitation to hug me. So that's exactly what he does as I stay stiff as a board until it's over. Fortunately someone ended Mike's suffocating hug with a slight comment.

"Hey, dude, remember me? I was in your early bird P.E., and I saw that you dropped some ehem _personal items_, and I think you should go get them because they have your name on them, literally. And I _know_ you don't want people seeing them." This came from a smooth, almost sexy, yet unfamiliar voice behind me. Mike quickly ended the one-sided embrace, and raced up to Mr. Jamison, flushed. Mike asked to use the bathroom. Mr. Jamison said he could go, and Mike sprinted from the room.

After seeing Mike sprint out the door I turned and looked at my savior. His face was unfamiliar, but completely gorgeous. This was Edward Cullen.

"Sorry if I ended your little love session," he laughed and looked away.

I scowled and said, "Actually I owe you a thanks because honestly, Mike needs to lay off. He has been hitting on me since day one, and I might have suffocated if you hadn't come to save me. I'm Bella by the way."

"Edward. I'm new here." he said.

"So I've heard, you are all everyone is talking about," I said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I'm apparently pretty hot, as are you. What do you say to me taking you to my place, and we spend some... quality time?"

I turned my nose up disgusted and said, "What the hell?"

"Joking!" He said throwing his hands up in the air and smiling sheepishly.

I laughed, and I knew that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
